


Started With a Group Project

by Rhang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Sam Wilson, Bucky is a wonderful son, But not really enemies it's a misunderstanding, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, I had no wit left naming the chapters or the fic as a whole, M/M, Prepare for some of the laziest chapter titles, Prepare to watch Bucky fall hard, Rating is for later chapters, Sam needs to loosen up, Sam’s a bit of a bookworm, Steve Is a Good Bro, There is a Netflix and Chill moment, Typical college antics, coming into your own, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Sam and Bucky get paired together for an important project regarding their scholarships but everything isn’t smooth sailing. College can be such a trying time.





	1. Off on the Wrong Foot

**Author's Note:**

> It’s yet another Winterfalcon college AU! This was requested by MoonIsNeverAlone several weeks ago (maybe months, idk). I needed time off from writing but figured out something for this request and whipped this together. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

Sam stood beside the microwave in the common room praying the recipe he found online made the bowl of ramen he was heating up taste better than the plain ramen he’d been eating every day for lunch since he got back to campus last week for the new school year. Junior year was about to start in a few days but Sam figured he'd better get back and start meeting with his professors and asking about mentorships.

The microwave dinged snapping him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his bowl of now supine noodles and added in half the packet of seasoning that came with them, the contents of the baggie he brought with him which contained some chopped green onions and lettuce before throwing in the bits of chicken he brought back from the welcome back party last night.

He was stirring and mixing everything together when he received an alert on his phone. It was an email. He had a scholarship meeting in an hour. Sam checked the clock on his phone and figured he’d have time to eat then head over there.

He took a bite of his ramen and figured it could use some hot sauce. It wasn’t great but it was a hell of a lot more interesting than just noodles and salty ass seasoning. He took his food back to his dorm room to eat in peace before he had to head across campus.

 

Sam shouldered his back pack and walked across campus. It was relatively empty still on that cool Fall afternoon, tomorrow was freshmen “Move In” day for the dorms which meant Sam planned to be in the library avoiding the chaos. He thought about the meeting and wondered what kind of project he’d get this year then remembered he was a junior this year and was expected to submit a proposal for his own project this time around.

Sam was an Academic Scholarship recipient, one of ten admitted each year. As a recipient he was awarded a full ride scholarship for the full four years with room and board included. As awesome as the scholarship was it came with responsibilities like participation in mandatory events and projects assigned at the beginning of each school year. It was pain at times but Sam was thankful. He remembered how happy and relieved he and his family were that he was selected for the scholarship because Sam really couldn’t see himself making it to college any other way. Sure he’d got into a bunch of schools but many of them didn’t offer enough financial aid to cover attendance let alone his room and board. So when the letter arrived that day Sam, felt relief in a way he couldn’t express and promised himself that he wouldn’t let anything get in his way or dissuade him from making the most of the opportunity.

As tedious as the mandatory meetings were he was not about to complain. He knew the alternative he was facing if he wasn’t doing this at the moment and rather not switch timelines.

Sam arrived at the meeting and saw the room was mostly packed already with people sitting and waiting for things to get started. He saw a few faces he didn’t recognize, most likely the freshmen selects. Then he saw familiar faces from his year and the one ahead of him. Sam found his seat and the coordinator chose then to get started.

They welcomed everyone back and welcomed the newcomers explaining the purpose of the yearly projects before they paired off the freshmen then the sophomores and so on. Sam half listened until he heard his name and raised his hand and then heard his partner’s name, “ _James Barnes_ ,” the coordinator read. Sam looked for the hand and saw a young man on the other side of the room raise his hand and look in Sam’s direction.

Sam put his hand down as did James and looked at the guy. Sam had seen him around the labs and hanging around the Science building when Sam was usually there late at night working on his projects for class. He’d heard people call him “Bucky” from time to time and figured it was the guy’s nickname. Sam really didn’t know what to make of him, most of what he knew about him was what he’d heard other’s say. That he was a quiet guy but people kept saying he was really smart and the go to person if you needed help with molecular biology.

Once the meeting ended Sam got up and walked over to his partner to introduce himself. Sam walked up to the man who was still seated and watched the guy perk up a bit and stand to his feet. Sam offered his hand, Bucky gave his to shake.

“Samuel Wilson,” Sam said with a gentle smile.

“James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky,” Bucky said softly as he looked at Sam. "Everyone does."

Sam just nodded at that and decided to use the guy’s first name instead. “So, James, I figured we’d get started soon so we can get the project started and relatively completed before mid semester. That way we’re free to get back to focusing on our schoolwork,” Sam suggested wondering what kind of work ethic the other had.

“Sure, I see no problem with that,” Bucky agreed.

From there they setup Thursdays as their meet days for the project as it didn’t conflict with either of their course schedules. They exchanged numbers and emails in case they had to exchange paperwork on non-meeting days then parted ways.

 

 

Over the next two weeks, James proceeded to be either late or vacant when they met up to draft the outline of what their project would even be. Sam sat and watched James sleep in the library for a full 30 minutes before deciding he would wake the other up; and wondered how he ever got awarded the scholarship.

Fed up, Sam picked up a heavy book close by and slammed it down on the desk. The loud noise reverberated through the library and others looked over at them wondering what was going on. Bucky woke up with a start and felt his heart pounding and head start spinning. Where the hell was he? he wondered to himself.

“Look I don’t have time to waste with nonsense like this if you’re not going to work. Hell I’d like to catch some sleep too bruh but I don’t have it that easy. I’m busting my ass at this school working hard and I refuse to carry anyone else,” Sam spat looking James in the eye before grabbing his bag and walking off.

Sam figured if he was going to work alone, might as well work from the comfort of his dorm room that way he can pass the fuck out somewhere safe.  

 

 

* * *

At the next scholarship meeting Sam avoided James’ eyes completely and listened to the coordinators as they spoke. After the meeting, Sam submitted the required, formalized document outlining what their project would be. He did his best to stitch it together between his idea and the input James gave early on before every disaster meeting that followed. Once he handed in the paperwork Sam hurried from the meeting room, he didn’t want to have to deal with someone so irresponsible. Sam had been in horrible groups before and figured there was probably something he could do if things got really horrible.

Sam heard his name and footsteps behind him before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sam rolled his eyes but stopped just the same. He turned to see the white man panting and doubled over huffing for air.

“You walk fast! Damn,” Bucky huffed trying to catch his breath. He figured that’s what he gets for being a relative science devotee and not doing regular exercise. He stood up straight and looked into Sam’s light brown eyes. The man was not amused with Bucky’s comment in the slightest. Bucky nodded his head sobering his expression remembering what he’d chased Sam down to tell him. “I want to apologize. I was wrong to be so unhelpful. That wasn’t your responsibility to do alone. But thank you Sam for submitting the project outline,” Bucky said genuinely.  

“You’re right it wasn’t and I won’t be doing anything like that again. I’ll leave your name off the project if you think I’m joking,” Sam said sternly.

Bucky looked into the other’s eyes and sighed heavily. He had no choice but to be honest. Fuck it, he thought before he looked around and pulled Sam aside. Sam stared at where Bucky had grabbed his arm and tugged his arm back as Bucky stepped closer to him for some reason.

“Listen, I have this new part-time job and-,” Bucky started to explain in hushed tones before Sam interjected, “That’s explicitly against the rules of our scholarship. What are you-.”

“I know, I know,” Bucky said quickly so Sam would hear him out. “My family has some outstanding medical bills and my Ma can’t possibly pay them down with just her nurse’s salary. It’s just my Ma and sisters at home with me here so I’m trying to do my part.”

Sam heard James’ explanation and understood why the other was so tired all the time. Sam couldn’t fault him. He suddenly felt bad saying what he said in the library.

“I get it man, I get it. Sorry about what I said in the library last week,” Sam apologized.

Bucky looked at the other and shrugged it off. “You had every right to dress me down for my behavior. I’m still trying to get the hang of balancing everything but last week was my second full week on the job. It won’t happen again,” Bucky assured Sam with a warm smile. “Can we keep this between the two of us? You know having a job while on the scholarship?”

Sam looked at the other and smiled back. “Sure,” Sam said agreeing to keep it quiet.

Bucky checked his watch and saw he needed to get to his lecture in ten minutes three buildings over. “I have to run to class now. I’ll see you Thursday for the next project meeting though. Same time, same place in the library right?” Bucky asked as he started walking backward, away from Sam.

Sam nodded confirming the details. Bucky nodded as well before waving goodbye and turning to walk away. Bucky headed quickly to his next class and shook his head. He honestly thought Sam was going to be a hard ass. Bucky figured being honest really was the best policy with others. Then he found himself thinking about how cute Sam was with his nice eyes, great cheekbones and killer smile. Bucky sighed sadly and reminded himself he didn’t have time to have a crush on anyone. Let alone on a guy that more than likely was straight.

But dang, Bucky thought, that smile was something else as he hastened his pace and booked it to class. He knew Professor Jameson was not the understanding type when it came to tardiness.


	2. Shooting Your Shot and Hoping

**– Three Weeks Later–**

Bucky sat with Sam in the library as their project was set in motion earlier that week. They really didn’t have much to discuss or do really but Sam wanted to make sure they were on the same page with everything so they decided to meet up briefly then call it an early night.

Bucky watched and admired Sam quietly and felt his chest tighten. That was one of the reasons Bucky enjoyed Thursdays, he got to see Sam and quietly admire his crush up close. Since Sam was a dutiful student, it took quite a bit to break his concentration once he got started. This afforded Bucky plenty of time to notice the serene look on Sam’s face while he took notes or the way he’d gather his brows together when he encountered something he wasn’t sure about. Bucky wouldn’t give up these quiet moments every Thursday for anything. But this Thursday he just couldn’t help himself as he had to know the answer to the question that nagged him too often lately. 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re beautiful?” Bucky asked looking at Sam over the desk filled with paperwork and books for their project.

Sam looked up from the notes he was taking and stared at the other. He’d been called ‘handsome’ on a few occasions, he’d even been called ‘pretty’ but he’d never heard ‘beautiful’. “Uh. No,” Sam answered looking back to his notes.

“Shame," Bucky said still looking at Sam.

"Why’s that?” Sam asked only half paying attention to what he was copying into his notebook.

“Because you are,” Bucky said with a soft smile on his lips.

Sam looked back at the other. He looked into James’ blue eyes and wondered what the other was playing at. “Are you joking?”

“What part of what I just said sounded like a joke to you just now?”

“You called me beautiful.”

“Because you are,” Bucky said simply.

“Do you just go around calling people beautiful?”

Bucky shook his head sort of amused at how this conversation was playing out. “Only the people I’m interested in,” Bucky confessed.

“Are you serious?” Sam asked still not convinced.

“Have I flinched _at all_ since I started speaking?”

Sam stared at the other student and couldn’t figure him out.

“How about this….lunch tomorrow? Meet me on the steps of the science building at noon?” Bucky asked throwing the suggestion out there hoping he wouldn’t get turned down.

Sam just stared at him unmoving and a bit stunned, still having not said a word in a while.

“I’m asking you out on a date," Bucky clarified in case Sam didn’t catch what Bucky had said.

"Yeah, I gathered that much,” Sam replied.

“So? What do you say?” Bucky asked looking at his crush wondering if he’d actually be having lunch with Sam tomorrow.

 

 

 

Sam took a deep breath and walked up the steps of the Science building and saw Bucky leaning against the stone railing waiting at exactly noon.  Sam walked up to the other and caught James’ eye just as he was next to him.

“Now what?” Sam asked softly realizing that by showing up he was literally on a date with the cute boy with sleep eyes. It really wasn’t helping Sam regret his decision either that James was nothing but smiles and happiness at Sam’s arrival. Goodness Sam had fought his attraction to this boy so hard, but the moment James asked him out that broke Sam’s resolve and almost short circuited his brain. Looking back on their conversation in the library Sam was embarrassed that James had to explain himself that much because Sam was having a severe lapse in his ability to form sentences at the time. But he decided to show up for lunch somewhere between James offering and him clarifying that he was asking Sam out. Now here he was nervous out of his mind and face to face with this cute boy that was blatantly interested in him. Sam was a bit terrified.

Bucky felt giddy on the inside that Sam actually showed up. He took Sam’s hand in his own and kissed it softly. “Thank you for meeting me for lunch,” Bucky said smoothly. Sam felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. Bucky instantly felt stupid for kissing Sam’s hand, what weirdo does that in this day and age anymore, he thought before he nodded for Sam to walked with him to the café he’d selected for their lunch together. 

They arrived at the local coffee shop and got seated at a booth once they grabbed their drinks and sandwiches. Sam sat quietly across from James and ate his food thinking about how he had wanted these very experiences when he first left home and came to college. To go on dates with guys and girls and feel comfortable in his own skin and being who he was, but James was not what he expected at all. The other was confident and upfront about his interest in Sam, while refreshing it was also a bit nerve racking to Sam who had never been pursued so openly before. Or at least that’s what Sam assumed James was currently doing. 

“So what’s your family like?” Bucky asked wanting to know more about Sam overall. “What’s home like?”

Sam spoke a little bit about home and his family but he had trouble elaborating and was unsure what James actually wanted to hear.

Bucky noticed Sam didn’t really look comfortable; in a different light Bucky could swear the other seemed shy but he’d heard Sam speak confidently to large groups of people with ease. Either way Bucky started talking about his home and his family to fill the silence between them. Making sure to leave room for Sam to interject or add something if he wanted. Bucky talked for ten minutes before Sam loosened up and started conversing back and forth with him. When Bucky talked about his sisters, Sam thought of his sister Sarah and started to tell James a little about her and what his relationship with her was like. In no time Sam was telling funny stories from his childhood unprompted and Bucky sat quietly and listened to Sam speak as his interest in Sam grew with each story and charming laugh Sam released.

They talked well into the evening until Sam realized he had to go to the lab to check on his projects before class tomorrow. Bucky was reluctant to let the other go but understood the need to complete course work.

James asked Sam on another date to Sam’s pleasant surprise. This time Sam simply agreed and told James to text him where to meet up before he left the café and back to campus.

Bucky was so wondrously delighted in how their date turned out that he couldn’t really be disappointed in not getting a parting kiss from Sam. Next time, Bucky figured, since there obviously would be a next time and Sam had agreed!

Bucky left the café on Cloud 9; he couldn’t even feel down thinking about his part-time shift that started in three hours.


	3. Confirmation Our Own Way

**–Two Weeks Later–**

Bucky strolled down the hall to Lecture Hall 213 and slipped inside. He stood at the back of the room and looked for Sam. He spotted him down in the front so he casually walked down the aisle steps to slip into the open seat beside him. Sam was so focused on the board he didn’t even notice Bucky next to him. Bucky admired that about Sam, his focus and determination to apply himself.

When Sam did notice the person sitting beside him his stomach did a small flip at seeing James there and he suddenly had the answer to his question on what it might be like being in the same class as the other. He and Sam had been on a few dates and Sam had to admit all of them had been wonderful and fun. He genuinely enjoyed James’ company and Sam liked him a lot.

Bucky pushed a piece of paper toward Sam but kept his eyes forward as if watching the board, it was a note. Bucky had noticed on a few occasions aside from their first date that Sam wasn’t the most vocal so Bucky wondered if Sam preferred written communication instead. So he wrote Sam a note to ask him some questions.

Sam glanced at James and saw the other slide him a pencil. Sam read the note and with a straight face checked the ‘yes’ box before James flipped the paper over. Bucky listened for the pencil checking a box. When Bucky saw Sam put the pencil down he took the paper and folded it up to put it away in his pocket.

“Thanks doll,” Bucky whispered before he got up to leave.

“Ah! Mr. Barnes can I help you with something?” Professor Matheson asked in front of everyone drawing the room’s attention to him.

Bucky smiled. “It’s all good Professor Matheson. I just wanted to sit in for a bit before my next class,” Bucky said backing up the aisle.

“Alright then hurry up and leave already,” the professor said sending him off. A few people chuckled at that and Bucky winked at Sam before leaving.

Bucky walked out of the lecture room and stood outside. He couldn’t wait. He pulled the note from his pocket to read it. Bucky felt relief that Sam had checked yes that he liked Bucky.

But Bucky felt his heartbeat pick up when he flipped the paper over to read Sam’s answer to his other question, ‘ _Will you be my boyfriend_?” Bucky looked at the boxes he’d drawn and saw both of them still empty. Sam hadn’t checked yes or no, but he wrote something, ‘ _Ok, but never do this again. You’re too cute and distracting_.”

Bucky smiled wide and sighed with a short glance at the lecture door. He pulled his phone out and drafted a quick text to Sam before heading to his informal lab course. Bucky punched the air in triumph knowing that not only was he dating Sam but Sam wanted to make it exclusive. Bucky was once again filled with joy.

 Sam’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to see he got a text from James that read, ‘ _I’ll see you later beautiful_.’

Sam bit his bottom lip thinking about James and couldn’t believe how gone he was over the guy already. 

 

 

 

**–Next Week–**

Bucky stripped out of his clothes after getting in front his shift and laid across his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and rolled his shoulder adjusting his prosthetic arm. He was tired beyond belief but happy he was done for the day and his class for the afternoon had been cancelled. Bucky wanted to complain, wanted to bitch about the workload but he couldn’t forget how relieved his mom sounded when he told her he was sending her some money. She chewed him out about risking his scholarship getting a part-time but Bucky knew his mom worked so hard to take care of him and his sisters; this was the least he could do to help her out.

Bucky glanced over at the clock by his bed and wondered what Sam was up to. It was a little after 12PM; Bucky figured Sam was probably in class or in the lab somewhere. Bucky sighed to himself and felt his mood soften thinking about Sam’s smile, his soft lips and warm touch. Bucky daydreamed for a while about Sam before he realized his dick was getting a bit excited too and sighed at having yet another hard on thinking about Sam. He could only take so many cold showers. He reasoned he should have enough time before Steve got in from class to jerk off and allowed his hand to slip into his boxers.

Bucky took himself in hand and imagined it was Sam touching him, enjoyed thoughts of Sam kissing him so sweetly as he stroked Bucky just the way he liked. The doorknob rattled and Bucky promptly stopped touching himself and got up to go into the bathroom. He grabbed his jeans on the way.

Bucky slipped his jeans on and splashed his face with some cold water.

“Aye Buck you here?” he heard Steve call out.

“Yeah, I’m in here,” Bucky said holding on to the sink trying to calm himself down. “You alone?”

“Yeah, it’s just me,” Steve said.

Bucky washed his hands and walked back out into the room. He glanced at Steve and saw his roommate unpacking his book bag. Bucky laid across his bed again and threw his covers over his lap until his erection could go down.

Steve shook his head knowingly. “That guy of yours still blue balling you?” Steve asked.

Bucky glared over at Steve. “Not everyone is as easy as you Steve.”

Steve chucked a pillow at Bucky, missing him and hitting him on the legs with the thing. “I am NOT!” Steve said in faux anger.

“You don’t get it though. I really like Sam but he’s not-he's not like that I really like that about him,” Bucky sighed, “I just don’t want to scare him away.”

Steve sighed sadly but understood where Bucky was coming from. “Look Buck you can only jerk off for so long. You need to just approach the subject. You’ll never know if you don’t talk about it with Sam,” Steve reasoned. Then something else crossed his mind. “For all you know Sam probably wants to suck your dick already,” Steve added with a devious smirk.

Bucky grabbed the pillow Steve threw at him and threw it back hitting Steve right in the face. Steve caught the pillow and just laughed.

“But you get what I’m saying right?” Steve asked to clarify.

“Yeah, man I hear you. I hear you,” Bucky said looking back up at the ceiling wondering how he should bring the topic up with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That note was pretty cute. Who said romance is dead?


	4. Tongue Tied

**–Next Week–**

With classes out for the holiday, Sam and Bucky decided to meet up in Bucky’s room since Steve went home to be with family and decided to watch a movie together and make a day of it. Wrapped together in a blanket, they watched a movie on Bucky’s laptop and relaxed. Sam was engrossed in the movie and while Bucky was interested he was a little more concerned about Sam hearing his heart pounding in his chest with them sitting so close together. He was used to being close to Sam, hugging him or holding him close when they kissed but not for this long and this close. Sam was practically molded to Bucky’s right side under the blanket. Didn’t help that Sam smelled wonderful as he usually did.

Sam turned to look at James and wondered what was up. The other was rather quiet and not giving his usual commentary during the movie. He looked into James’ eyes and felt his emotions stir a bit.

“Everything alright?” Sam asked softly.

Bucky looked over into his eyes. Those pretty brown eyes. “Yeah, just fine.”

Sam grabbed for James’s wrist and felt his pulse race. “Your heartbeat says otherwise,” Sam said staring at Bucky.

Bucky chuckled to himself; for all his effort to play it cool Sam was being the straightforward one now. The guy was honestly something else.  

“I know I can be forward and a bit much-,” Bucky started to say.

“A _bit_ much?” Sam teased.

Bucky nodded smirking. “Yeah, _a bit much_. But I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to do things at my pace instead of your own. Goodness Sam that’s the last thing I want.”

Sam looked at his boyfriend wondering where the hell this was going. He touched James’ cheek and sighed, “James get to the point.” Sam felt assured that James could be straightforward with him if Sam asked him to be.

Bucky looked into Sam’s eyes and moved to kiss Sam’s lips softly. Bucky would never admit it but he felt his hands slightly tremble; kissing Sam was that deliriously good. Sam kissed him back a bit forcefully which excited Bucky but he pulled back from Sam to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and saw Sam staring at him.

“Wanted-wanted to, was wondering….,” Bucky murmured, tongue tied now.

Sam smirked hard and pressed his lips against James’ again then kissed his cheek.

“Nervous looks good on you for a change,” Sam whispered with a smile in his words. “But what’s on your mind? Come on you can tell me.”

Bucky weighed his options and went with pulling Sam down on top of him gently beneath the blanket and kissed Sam again. Sam felt his limbs warm with James’ kiss and wanted to get closer. Sam felt James’ hand touch his ass and Sam felt a hesitation in the pit of his stomach. The realization of what James was trying to discuss was finally made clear. Sam pulled back from their kiss a fraction.

Bucky let go of Sam and allowed his boyfriend to sit up.

“This was what I was worried about,” Bucky said feeling bad that he went with that approach rather than explicitly discussing it in words with Sam.

“For someone that can be up front about everything else, this is what gets you?” Sam asked softly.

Bucky covered his face briefly with his hands and chuckled to himself. The situation _was_ rather ridiculous. “Yeah I guess,” he said.

Sam kissed Bucky’s cheek and touched his chest. “I’m not saying no,” Sam said looking into his eyes. “Just not yet.”

Bucky nodded and touched Sam’s arm. “We’ll wait,” Bucky agreed.  

“Thank you,” Sam said softly before he got up and glanced back over the laptop.  “Looks like the movie was watching us for a while there.”

“No matter,” Bucky said grabbing his computer and backing the movie up a few minutes before they stopped watching. They refocused their attention on the movie after getting comfortable again. Bucky got into the movie feeling more relaxed now that they’d talked about where they stood on the sex topic.

 

 

 

 

A few days after the holiday their scholarship project was successfully completed, freeing them up to do their finals in 3 weeks without extra work on their plate. Sam wanted to celebrate. They’d worked hard and put in a lot of hours seeing their project to the end. Sam thought of something fun to do off campus and got them tickets to the aquarium in town. James had mentioned a few times how interesting marine life was but he had no drive to study marine biology for some reason to Sam's confusion.

They waited in line together. Bucky did his best to not bounce up and down like a child in front of his boyfriend but he could hardly hold it together. Sam shook his head and nudged James forward in line so they could walk in. Once inside James grabbed Sam’s hand with his flesh hand and dragged him all over and to each and every tank. Sam felt his heart warm at seeing James so delighted and enjoying himself. He held James’ hand a bit tighter and walked a bit closer to his boyfriend as James read about each animal. Their afternoon was laid back and went pretty much just like that, hand in hand, from tank to tank under the serene, dark blue light of the exhibition rooms.

“How’s work?” Sam asked softly as they stood underneath the long, tunnel tank watching schools of fish swim by and within the large structures of coral reef within the gigantic tank.

“It’s going good; getting easier. My Ma is thankful for the extra income but she wants me to focus on school,” Bucky said glancing down at Sam’s hand in his own; enjoying the warmth of their joined hands.

“I want you to focus on school too,” Sam joked smiling.

Bucky kissed Sam’s hand briefly and smiled at him. “I’ve got it under control don’t worry. Don’t ever worry about that babe,” Bucky said looking into Sam’s eyes. “The time I spend with you is your time Sam. I make sure of that. My school work is handled more or less when I decide to blow things off.” Bucky laughed at that, knowing to Sam it must seem like Bucky had neglected his school work all this time so they could hang out together.  

“Well that’s comforting to know,” Sam said before he placed a kiss on James’ nose and moved to start walking on.

Bucky grinned to himself and held onto Sam’s hand to keep him in place. Bucky tugged Sam back in front of him and looked into his eyes.

“I love you Sam,” Bucky uttered. The words he’d wanted to say for a while now. He wondered how Sam felt about hearing them.

Sam stared right back into James' eyes, as blue as the water all around them before placing a long, slow kiss on his lips. “Thank goodness because I love you too,” Sam breathed before he pulled back from him. Finally he’d told James how he felt and could stop worrying about saying it and not having his feelings reciprocated.

Sam moved to start walking again and Bucky felt the feeling in his chest grow now that they’d said it. He held Sam’s hand a bit tighter and followed Sam on down the tunnel and admired the tank above them.

“Thank you for this by the way,” Bucky said softly. “Bringing me here...the afternoon and all.”

“No problem,” Sam said looking over at him. “No problem at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told yall there'd be a Netflix and Chill moment. ;D 
> 
> I'm a sucker for first time "I love you" exchanges and you can't beat having that moment under a gigantic aquarium tank....so that's what yall got.


	5. Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**–Two Days Later –**

He had some time before his class started so Sam dropped by to see James. He knocked on the door of his dorm room and waited not understanding why it took James so long to answer. He usually answered the door in whatever he had on.

“James? It’s me,” Sam said knocking again.

The door opened at that and Sam was face to face with James’ roommate Steve looking as if he just woke up from a nap.

Steve got his bearings and rubbed his eyes. “Oh, hey Sam,” Steve said leaning against the door frame.

“Hey Steve? Is James not here right now?” Sam asked wondering where his boyfriend could be.

Steve looked at Sam and stood up straight. “He hasn’t called you yet?” Steve asked worried.

“No? I haven’t talked to him since last night,” Sam explained wondering what it was he didn’t know.

“Ugh…Buck had to head back home early this morning. His sister is back in the hospital,” Steve said sadly. “He left in a hurry and said he’d call the moment he got a chance.”

Sam nodded and felt his emotions fluctuate at hearing the news. “Will he be coming back?” Sam asked.

“Hard to say. Abby’s been doing good for a while but every hospital stay gets a little harder for her,” Steve explained hoping it wasn’t anything serious this time.

“I see. Thanks for telling me,” Sam said feeling saddened he hadn’t heard from James. Not even a text about something so serious.

“Don’t worry Sam. I know Buck If he hasn’t called you yet it’s because he’s either still at the hospital with his Mom or he’s handling some business while his mom stays with his sister,” Steve said reassuringly.

“Yeah,” Sam said trying not to sound as dejected as he felt. “Later man.”

“Yeah, later,” Steve said closing the door gently.

Sam looked around and felt a bit lonely knowing James was nowhere on campus. He dug in his pocket for his cell phone and walked out to the common area of dorm and took a seat. He called James’ number and waited for the other to pick up.

“Hello?” Bucky answered on the third ring.

“Babe,” Sam said softly feeling a bit relieved hearing James’ voice.

“Sam! I was going to call you the moment I got a second to myself,” Bucky said carrying the last of the groceries in the house with Kate. “I had to drop off and pick up my little sister Kate from school. Spent the afternoon with my mom at the hospital. Then I had to go get groceries,” Bucky sighed, “so I could cook then take my mom something to eat. She’s been at the hospital all day with Abigail.”

Sam instantly felt remorse for taking it personally that James hadn’t called him. “How is your sister?”

“She’s doing okay. It’s not as bad as we thought. It’s nothing like her last visit thankfully. The doctors just want to keep her for observation so she’ll be out by the end of the week,” Bucky explained putting away the perishables he purchased. His mom didn’t ask him to but when he brought Kate home to get dressed for school that morning he noticed the refrigerator was running low and wanted to get it stocked up so it would be one less thing for his mom to worry about when she brought Abby home.

“That’s great. Wonderful actually,” Sam said relieved to hear his sister was okay. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nah, babe. The uh--school counselors already notified my professors and told them I’ll be out for the week handling a family issue. So I’m okay,” Bucky said putting away the last bag of chips and mouthed to Kate to do her homework. He headed back into his bedroom and sat on his old, twin sized bed. “But thank you for offering.”

Sam hated how relieved he was at hearing that James would only be gone a week. His boyfriend’s sister was in the hospital and Sam was concerned about his relationship. He wasn’t proud of himself but he loved James that much.

“Anytime, you know-you can talk to me if you need someone to talk to,” Sam said hoping James wouldn’t hesitate to open up and lean on Sam for support.

"And I will. I promise," Bucky said sensing Sam was still feeling a way about Bucky not calling sooner. "How's your day going?"

"I was about to go to class but dropped by your dorm to see you for a bit before heading over there," Sam explained resting back on the lounge couch for a moment.

“Sorry I missed you,” Bucky said smirking imagining Sam's expression at that.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said shaking his head. "You sure there's nothing I can do babe?"

Bucky thought about it. "Well....you could tell me how much you’ll miss me beautiful," Bucky suggested sitting back against his headboard wanting nothing more than to pull Sam close in his arms. 

Sam smiled to himself and rolled his eyes. “I’ll miss you,” Sam said softly.

“Ah, ah, I know you’ll miss me, but _how_ much?” Bucky asked wanting to see how much Sam would express since this was their first separation since they'd started dating.

Sam sighed into the phone and for reasons unknown Sam said exactly what was on his mind as he was feeling it. “So much so that I fear too much. That I’ll just be counting down ‘til you come back,” Sam confessed.

Bucky was stunned on his side of the phone at that; surprised that Sam said that much without Bucky having to pull it out him. Sam’s sincerity made Bucky put aside all jokes. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Hoping on it,” Sam said checking the time. He had to get to class. “Look, I gotta go.”

“I understand. I’ll call you tonight," Bucky said softly.

"Please do,” Sam said standing to his feet to head to class. “Later.”

Then the call ended. Bucky dropped his phone and closed his eyes. Funny how there'd been nights in the dorm when he first moved away that he wished he were home helping his family out, being a help to his mom. Now that he was home doing just that, he wished to be on campus, going to class anxiously waiting to meet up with Sam for dinner rather than praying for nightfall so he could speak to him again.

 

 

 

**– Next Week –**

Bucky headed to Sam’s dorm and passed his own building altogether. It was almost 1A.M. Sunday morning when he got off the bus but he wanted to say hi to Sam before he returned to his room and slept for a majority of the day. He approached Sam’s door and knocked softly, mindful that others were sleeping. When it didn’t seem like Sam or his roommate would answer Bucky backed up to head back to the elevators.

The door cracked open. “Hello?” he heard Sam say.

“Baby,” Bucky said softly.

Sam opened the door a bit more and saw James standing before him in his heavy winter coat and boots. Sam stepped out into the hall without a second thought and hugged James close. His clothes were freezing against Sam’s sleep warmed skin but goodness James’ hug was everything.

Bucky hugged Sam close and just held on. “I missed you,” Bucky whispered to him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Sam mumbled still mostly asleep but so happy to see James back. “Thank you for coming to see me.”

“Of course beautiful,” Bucky said smirking. “Of course.”

Sam let James go and looked in his eyes. “You just got back?” he asked.

“Just got off the bus and walked to the dorms,” Bucky said motioning to his duffle that was still on his shoulder.

Sam touched his cheek and moved to kiss the other’s lips. “Go get some rest. You’ve earned it,” Sam said softly.

“Yeah, I’ll be sleeping most of the day,” Bucky admitted feeling fatigue set in deeper.

“I’ll come by later then,” Sam said not wanting James to go. But the fact he was just going to go lay down in his room was comforting. He would just be a building away rather than 3 hours.

“Okay, see you later love,” Bucky said moving to kiss Sam’s lips in parting. Sam kissed him back sweetly and sent him on his way.

He made sure Sam shut the door and headed to his own dorm room. He hated his dorm bed sometimes but now that he’d seen Sam he wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunions are sweet, especially when separation is unexpected.


	6. Drawing Closer to You

**–Later that Week –**

Sam was studying, doing research while James was laying down behind him on his bed, sleeping more or less. It was their thing. On Tuesdays James would come to Sam’s room to sleep after his morning shift so they could spend time together, Sam could study but also wake James up for his 2PM lecture since Sam had a history course at the same time. With James being away all last week and only getting back that Sunday, they missed they’re time together, missed each other. So getting back into their rhythm was nice, Sam thought.

But today Bucky wasn’t really tired. Ever since their conversation about waiting, Bucky couldn’t put his finger on it but he felt like Sam had been trying to seduce him little by little in his own way. Little lingering touches, heated looks and kisses that held more passion than their usual. The fact that Sam had situated himself between Bucky’s outstretched legs on the bed was another. Sam kept touching his leg, running his hand against his thigh.

Bucky scooted up close to Sam’s back and placed kisses against the other’s neck.

“No nap today?” Sam asked not turning around.

Bucky smirked to himself. “Nah, can’t get to sleep,” Bucky said slipping his hand under the hem of Sam’s shirt to touch his stomach.

Sam made to ignore James’ touches and continued to read but hoped to God he wouldn’t stop. It had been a few weeks since he’d told James he’d wanted to wait but it would be Sam’s luck that his desire would grow to pester the fuck out of him just a few days after he said that. Ever since he’d had to swallow his words, too shy to tell James outright what he wanted but tried in his own way to leave hints; to encourage James to make the first move.

Bucky continued kissing at the back of Sam’s neck, enjoying the scent of his hair, the warmth of his skin on his lips. He kissed up the side of Sam’s neck slowly and heard Sam take a deep breath.

Bucky smirked against Sam’s skin and moved his prosthetic hand up Sam’s chest under his shirt to touch his nipple. Sam pressed back against Bucky’s chest as he gripped at his thigh a bit. Without thinking at first Bucky reached down to touch Sam outside of his shorts and then thought better of it. He felt he should ask first. Bucky was more than aware that being around Sam brought out the more lustful and carnal versions of himself but _not_ being around his beautiful, quiet scholar wasn’t an option. Not after the last three months, not now that Bucky knew what it felt like to have someone that was just his, someone he could treasure and hold close because Sam was only his own. Bucky refused to make Sam feel uncomfortable for any reason.

“Can I touch you?” Bucky asked softly in Sam’s ear.

Sam felt his heartbeat pick up but answered just the same. “Yes,” Sam replied reminding himself that this wasn’t something bad, it was just something new.

Bucky reached into Sam’s shorts and took him into his flesh hand. Sam allowed his head to fall back against Bucky’s shoulder and moaned aloud.

“James,” Sam sighed not wanting James to stop touching him. It wasn’t just Sam either, the thrill that thrummed through Bucky at finally being able to touch Sam so intimately, to see Sam’s reaction to his touch, it aroused them both. Bucky slowly stroked Sam in a loose fist and felt his own erection harden feeling Sam grow hard in his palm.  

Sam felt his body yearn for more as he tried to quiet his already soft moans against his shoulder. But James seemed set on hearing those moans a bit louder because he rubbed his thumb gently against Sam’s tip making Sam whine briefly as his heartbeat picked up under James’ prosthetic palm.

“What do you want love?” Bucky asked knowing Sam was probably far beyond speaking at this point, but he didn’t want Sam going quiet on him. “Do you want me to stop?” Bucky asked slowing his hand down on Sam in case Sam told him to stop.

Before he could move to remove his hand Sam’s hand was around his wrist and keeping his hand in place. “Continue….please babe,” Sam whispered gently.

Bucky smirked, looking down at Sam and kissed his cheek. “Of course,” Bucky answered, taking Sam back in his fist with steady strokes to get Sam back to feeling so good. Sam rested back against his boyfriend and enjoyed the experience. The closer he got to orgasm the more he clung to James, begging him to not stop.

“Please, baby, please, please,” Sam begged turning to kiss about James’ chin and jaw.

When he did come Sam felt that shit in his chest. It felt amazing. Jerking off by his hand alone would just never live up to this, Sam thought as his felt his body relax feeling warm and sated all over.

Bucky felt his erection pressing against his zipper with Sam leaning back against him. Goodness he wanted to come, he really did because watching Sam climax like that was just about as arousing as Bucky could imagine. 

Sam sat up and turned around to look at James after he righted his shorts. Bucky looked into Sam’s eyes and felt his heart beating hard against his breastbone.

“Mind if I return the favor?” Sam asked undoing the button on James’s jeans.

“You’re fooling yourself if you think I would,” Bucky said leaning in to kiss at Sam’s lips.

Sam opened James’ pants and pulled him out of his boxers. Sam stroked him steadily in hand, noticing how turned on he was touching James, watching the other’s expression of pleasure the closer he got.

If you asked Bucky in the moment he would have sworn he was going to die, Sam’s hand on him felt _that_ good. He purposely pushed away thoughts of how close Sam’s mouth was to his erection as he felt Sam caress his chest, the same way he’d done Sam. Bucky made fists with his hands as he came, wave after wave until it ended.  Sam sat back and admired James blissed out on his bed as he licked his lips at the thought of them doing more.

Sam got up and chuckled to himself as he went to clean himself up. He came back with a wet hand towel to clean James up and laughed when the other woke with a jump at the cold towel.

Bucky sighed and laughed. He looked at Sam longingly and stared.

Sam shook his head and swallowed the smile on his lips. “It was a handjob get over it,” Sam said playfully.

Bucky looked at Sam speechless. He couldn’t see how Sam hadn’t noticed yet just how gone Bucky was over everything about him. Bucky drew Sam close for a kiss and fed at his lips trying to draw Sam back to bed for another taste but Sam pulled back gently, pecking kisses at his boyfriend’s lips.

“We have class in 15,” Sam whispered getting up to change his clothes. Upon standing up straight and stretching, Sam felt his body was lighter, his mind clearer despite the lingering desire for James.

Bucky watched Sam change for class. Grant it he'd need a couple of minutes to go again, observing Sam's gorgeous brown skin and muscular back for a moment would surely shave a few seconds off that time. “If I’ve ever wanted to skip class it’s right now,” Bucky said under his breath. Sam turned to look at him with a disapproving look in his eye. Bucky buttoned his jeans back up, got up and pulled Sam close. Warm and pliant in his arms, Bucky thought he could get used to feeling Sam against him like this.

“Can we see each other tonight?” Bucky asked brushing his lips against Sam’s.

Sam considered James’ request and figured why not. “What are you trying to do?” Sam asked softly looking into his eyes.

“Think you’re ready?” Bucky asked staving off the urge to kiss Sam right then to let him answer the question.

 Sam smiled warmly and kissed Bucky’s lips chastely. “Yeah, I’m ready,” Sam said confidently.

Bucky kissed Sam deeply then hugged him tight. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything,” Bucky said moving to finish cleaning up so he could hustle his ass to class. “Meet here right?” Nervousness was creeping back into his words.

Sam shook his head gently at his boyfriend’s endearing quality and started grabbing his books for history class.

“Yeah, let’s meet here, babe,” Sam replied glancing at the other with a smile. As much as Sam was downplaying it on the outside, he was really looking forward to that evening. 


	7. Oh The Places We’ll Go

**–A Year and A Half Later–**

Bucky followed Sam into their apartment and shut the door. They each draped their graduation gowns over the back of the couch and sighed. They both looked around their shared apartment and felt things were different now. They’d just walked in their graduation ceremony and the last four years, that chapter of their lives had been finalized today.

Bucky navigated the boxes on the floor around the apartment and went to their room to change out of his formal clothing. He tripped over a box near their dresser and cursed. “I cannot wait until we move out west and start our jobs,” Bucky said deeply.

“That excited babe?” Sam asked as he walked to the bedroom where Bucky was to change as well.  

“Yes but also so we can stop living out of these boxes and I can stop tripping over them already!” Bucky said ticked.

“Aww, hang in there love, just two more months before the move,” Sam said smiling, taking his shirt off in the bathroom then stepping out of his dress pants. “Oh! Remember we still need to pack to go see your mom and sisters this weekend,” Sam said walking past Bucky as he went to the bathroom and Sam walked into their room to throw his sweaty dress clothes in the hamper. He moved to the dresser to put on comfy clothes and stripped out of his boxers before slipping on his sweats.  He threw his boxers in the hamper too as Bucky came back in their room.

“I hear you babe,” Bucky said as he pulled Sam into his arms and kissed his lips. Sam laughed trying to push Bucky away. “I’m proud of your accomplishment love.”

Sam shook his head smiling, “May I remind that you just walked across the same stage today?”

Bucky looked into Sam’s eyes. “True, shouldn’t we celebrate?”

Sam kissed his lips. “Sure, why not? We have time before the bonfire,” Sam said softly as Bucky picked him up suddenly and walked him over to the bed. He put Sam down and leaned down to kiss his way into Sam’s mouth.

“Stop doing that,” Sam said between their kisses.

“What?” Bucky asked as he kissed against Sam’s neck and pushed Sam’s sweatpants down off his hips.

“Picking me up off the ground and moving me,” Sam said looking up at his boyfriend.

“Why? I thought you liked that?”

“You dropped me the first time you did it, how could that leave a good impression with me?” Sam asked appalled.

Bucky chuckled and got up to remove Sam’s sweats and then his own pants. “You remember that night? Time really does fly,” Bucky said thinking back on the first time they had sex in Sam’s dorm room.

Sam sat up and took off his shirt, while Bucky did the same. “We made out by the door, you picked me up and tripped on the way to my bed and dropped me,” Sam said reminding James of what happened. “I almost hit my head on the edge of the bed frame.”

“It was that fucking rug on your floor babe I told you that!” Bucky protested as he moved back to Sam on their bed and kissed down his chest. He rubbed his hands against Sam’s thighs and heard him sigh. “But do you remember anything else from that night?”

Sam looked down into James’ eyes and felt his breath catch in his throat as the other placed kisses against his dick. “Yeah I remember,” Sam admitted a bit breathless as he watched Bucky take him into his mouth. Thoughts of that first time came back to Sam as he felt James sucking him off, but remembered the thrill and feeling of James touching him for the first time, how gentle and slow they took everything that evening getting to know each other sexually.

Sam ran his fingers into James’ hair and tugged on the strands a bit as Bucky took him deep into his throat. Sam moaned aloud and tugged on James’ hair to bring him back up to him. Sam kissed his way into his mouth and savored the taste he’d come to recognize as love and comfort over the past two years.

Bucky admired Sam before him, touching his skin as he kissed at Sam’s lips. “So fuckin’ beautiful,” Bucky whispered brushing his fingers over Sam’s nipples before he pressed a deep kiss onto Sam’s neck.

“Why are you such a sap?” Sam asked touching James’ shoulder enjoying his neck kisses.

“Can’t help it, the guy I’m with is just too good looking,” Bucky teased as Sam smiled making Bucky’s heart warm. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sam whispered so thankful he’d decided to show up for that lunch date two years ago. While he had no way of knowing what would come of it James certainly turned out to be more than Sam could hope for. “How about we make love for as long as we can before we have to leave for the bonfire?” Sam suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Bucky said pulling Sam closer.

 

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave it to yall to imagine where they go after this. I hope you enjoyed the fic! 
> 
> I think it's safe to say that I enjoy writing for Winterfalcon but it's all of you that make it not feel like a chore to do so. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading my work and sharing your reactions with me through the comments from chapter to chapter. I really appreciate that, like to no end. Love yall. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Take care yall! :D


End file.
